I Won't Give Up
by Lmb111514
Summary: The Argo II is on the horizon, getting closer and closer. Staring at it, Percy thinks about his past and Annabeth, waiting for it to arrive. Based on Jason Mraz's song. Percabeth! After Son of Neptune.


**Hey Guys. Yea, I should be writing my other stories, but I was listening to Pandora while doing homework and thinking about Percy Jackson(yea, I know…) and a song came on that I personally thought was absolutely perfect for Annabeth and Percy. Read it over and, trust me, you'll agree that the lyrics are perfect for them. So, the song is 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. Well, I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or anything from the series!  
Song I'm listening to right now: 'Clocks' by Coldplay(Ok, this is childish, but this will forever remind me of the animated movie 'The Wild', I think it was the first time I heard it and began to love it). **

I Won't Give Up  
Percy's P.O.V.

I was at camp Jupiter, waiting for the ship to arrive. I was egger to see all my friends again, I hadn't seen them for eight months and, though I was asleep for that time, it still happened.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold_

Out of everyone on that ship, there was one person I wanted to see the most. Annabeth. I remember everything about her; her intelligence, fighting skills, likes, dislikes, insecurities, family, goals, dreams, hair, and everything else. But out of all those things, the one thing that kept appearing in my mind were her eyes. They held so much knowledge and intelligence. They were a beautiful grey, like none I have ever seen. Sure, all the Athena and Minerva kids have grey eyes, but they don't have one's as beautiful as Annabeth, her's are unique beautiful like the sunrise. I haven't seen that sunrise in eight months, my world has been dark without it and I need it here to help me see.  
_  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

I can see the ship on the horizon, getting closer and closer. I remember I once suggested in an IM that I could drive from New York to San Francisco tonight and get there at six in the morning for your birthday wake-up. You just rolled your eyes and said, "Seaweed Brain, New York and San Francisco are 2,568 miles apart, it would take you around two days to drive all that way, not just 10 hours!" I was still able to get there though – of course I just got Nico to shadow travel me there- and showed up just on time to kiss you awake. You've been traveling in that ship for probably two days, looking for me, just to reach right where you are, and you are almost here. You've been through so much lose in your life, I don't know how horrible these past months have been for you, but I hope you are alright now. Seriously Wise girl, how old is your soul?

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

Since I woke up I have remembered you, your eyes, hair, smile, just you, no one else. You kept me going when I was being taught by Lupa and chased by those Gorgons. When I hesitated, all I had to do was think about you and I pressed on; carried Hera, waded through the Little Tiber, went through the quest, and everything else, I never gave up on you no matter what was going on, no matter how tough they were. I'd fly across the rough skies in a plane to get to you if I had no other way to just to give you all the love you need and will always have from me. And here I stared, staring up at the ship, not having taken my eyes off it since I first saw it, hoping that you would appear on one of the rails so I could see you finally after all this time. I'm still looking up and I'm not going to look away.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

I remember when I'd visit you at your cabin or IM you in your home in San Francisco and you'd be drawing and sketching different designs for Olympus, a temple for Aphrodite, arena for Ares, workshop for Hephaestus, etc. I'd just sit there and watch you do it, waiting for you to be done and show and tell me what you have done. At times like that, my ADHD disappeared, as if I had never had it in the first place, seeing you that happy, calm, and peaceful sent all my worries and annoyances away. I would give anything to see that again.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
__The gods__ knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

Before I had left on my quest, I was sitting out on top of the Neptune shed, staring up at the sky. I was looking at the stars trying to find constellations, one of the campers was talking about them today and I felt a strange feeling that you were connected to them. As I stared up at them, trying to connect them, I paused at one group of stars that made me feel an overwhelming wave of sadness and pain. As I stared at them I saw that they were in a certain shape, a hunter. At that thought my heart squeezed and I knew that somehow, that constellation was connected to us. Now I know that that constellation was Zoe Nightshade. I remembered how I went on a quest with her to save Annabeth and Artemis and how despite leaving for thousands of years, in the end, she fell to the earth, killed by her own father. As a sign of love and respect, Artemis put her is the sky. We've went on quests before and after that and though we have learned a lot, there is still a lot to learn, about heartbreak, love, death, and all those feelings. But, the gods know were worth it, you can tell by how they've sent us on this whole switch to help us win and stay alive, they know it's worth it. So I won't give up, I'll honor Zoe's death as well as all the people from the war that died and I'll try not to let it happen again, I won't give up.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

I will never be someone who walks away easily, I'm staying and I'm going to make the difference that I can make, to be an example to all the people that I have been told to lead. Our powers –or gifts- and tools will help us and will learn to use them from the differences and mistakes we make because we have a lot at stake right now and we need all we can get to win this war.  
_  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

And even if we don't win in the end, you will still be my best friend no matter what and I'll stay by your side even past death. But if we win, I know we didn't break or burn, we made it to the end through all the trials alive. I remember on the quest to save you and Artemis and how, when we reached you, I had to carry the sky so you and Artemis could fight. I had to learn how to bend so that the world wouldn't cave in, killing all us and everyone else alive with it. It took strength and focus to hold it, but I got to see and learn what I've got and was able to hold it long enough to help Artemis trick Atlas under the sky again. And while I was on my quest this week, I had to learn everything all over again, I had to learn what I've got, what I'm not, and most importantly, who I am. And now I know.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up_

Now one quest has finished and another one, a war, is coming. And though the odds don't look good what with the gods locking themselves up on Olympus and not talking to us, I won't give up, on us, the camps, or the hope. I know that it will get rough; thunderstorms, tornadoes, hurricanes, and all those kind of things like the last war. If you get scared, though I know you will hide it, I will be there to comfort you and give you all my love. Even if most of our campers and allies die, I will still look up and persevere till the end, whether it is victory or death. I will still look up.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
__The gods__ knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
__The gods__ knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

I won't give up on our abilities and strength, we are always stronger then we think, all we need is the reason and drive to get us to our full potential. The gods know I'm tough enough as they have even asked me before to become a god and have sent me on many quests like this one. We have a lot to learn while we are still alive, whether it is for a week more weeks, months, years, or decades, we will still learn new things, but the gods know we are worth it.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

I will stick through it till the end. And if we win, I will stay with you forever and I won't give up on us. I will stay with you even with the skies get rough, I'll give you all my love for the rest of my lifetime, whether it is short or long. And as I stand here, staring up as you are about to land, I am still looking up, I'm still looking up.

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Defying Gravity' by Wicked(Gosh, I'm loving you today Pandora, you've been playing all my favorite songs).  
Wow, took me about half an hour to write that, the fastest thing I have ever written and finished. Don't you agree this song was perfect for them? Well, even if you don't, I do, plus it's a favorite song of mine. So, I may add to this one-shot songfic with another songfic that I've had in my head since like January. Who knows? Maybe I will, maybe I won't! Well, I hope you loved this as much as I do; it was a blast to write and was a lot longer than I thought it would be but it was incredibly fun. Sure, this song may be more of a love song then a war, trial, and whatnot song, but it was the way I saw it fit Annabeth and Percy. Well, goodbye everyone, I'll try to update all the rest of my stories as soon as I can!**


End file.
